


戏外

by G_S_R_7



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M, history3那一天 - Freeform, 恩智cp, 恩智rps, 那一天 - Freeform, 项顾cp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_S_R_7/pseuds/G_S_R_7
Summary: RPS警告⚠️勿上升演员本人⚠️名字用的缩写OOC我的戏外比戏里的糖还多，不来一波RPS对不住自己如有雷同，纯属我脑洞比较大哈哈哈
Kudos: 16





	戏外

**Author's Note:**

> RPS警告⚠️勿上升演员本人⚠️名字用的缩写  
> OOC我的  
> 戏外比戏里的糖还多，不来一波RPS对不住自己  
> 如有雷同，纯属我脑洞比较大哈哈哈

“那要不就真的在一起？”

“哈？？？”

“这样你应该不会那么紧张了。”

“你……你确定？？？”

“你就当作蔡姑姑给我们牵线相亲，先试着交往嘛。”

“那，等这部戏结束，我们怎么办？”

“如果之后觉得不适合，那就分开，适合就在一起，就这么简单啊。”

“……”

“你讨厌我吗？”

“不讨厌啊。”

“我也不讨厌你。我们试着交往吧。”

-1-

黄JZ听完宋WE在咖啡厅看剧本时说的“疯言疯语”好久没缓过来，可是却也迷迷糊糊的答应了。他跟觉他的人生从这一刻开始要变的不一样了，也不知道这么做是不是对的。

是当下的直觉吧，他没有拒绝这个荒谬的提议，甚至在答应之后心里波澜许久。

点头的那一刻，他看到了坐在右边的人露出一个酒窝，窗外的阳光把这个酒窝照的格外的可爱，他有点头晕晕的。

这不是他们第一次约出来看剧本，只不过上次看到激情戏的部分，因为是第一次演戏，无意中吐露一句，我感觉我已经开始紧张了。他能理解宋WE提出这个建议，是想让他们先熟悉彼此的身体，到时候会更放松一些。况且从戏开拍到后期宣传再到后面见面会两人基本都是一个谈恋爱的状态，和真的在一起也没差。

可是真的要为艺术把自己也搭进去嘛？黄JZ现在被自己的决定弄的哭笑不得。

不知是不是窗外的阳光太温暖了，黄JZ的耳朵和脸上都挂上了红晕。宋WE看到身边可爱的人不知是因为剧本还是因为交往的事实而害羞了，伸出小指轻轻的勾了勾他的手。黄JZ抬头看他，第一次发现他的眼睫毛这么长。

-2-

再次见面是两周后的周五。

黄JZ最后一堂课要到六点半才结束，六点的时候line收到宋WE的消息，晚上一起吃饭吧。

这期间他们偶尔会传讯息，早安，晚安，吃了嘛，多吃点呀。比起朋友，暧昧了一点；比起恋人，又少了些什么。黄JZ一度以为交往其实是个玩笑。

上了一天的课已经很累，不过想想也很久没一起看台词了，于是约了下课在校门口见。

黄JZ到校门口的时候，宋WE已经骑着摩托车在等他了。见到他风尘仆仆的跑向自己，举起手对他挥了挥手里的头盔。

“等很久了嘛？”

“没有啦，我也刚刚到。先把头盔戴上，会冷吗？”说着把黄JZ散开的围巾重新围好

“还好啦。”

黄JZ还在系头盔，突然眼前的人把头探了过来，“想我了吗？”

突然听到暧昧的话让他不禁笑了，对他挑了挑眉毛，“想啊，想你怎么还不约我。”

“对不起啦，今年要毕业了，事情比较多。”

“我知道，逗你的。”

宋WE笑的眯起了眼睛，“想吃什么？”

“我突然想吃卤排骨哎。”

“可是于希顾不喜欢吃卤排骨哎。”

“噗……要不要这么入戏啊！”黄JZ佯怒去拍他脑袋。

“哈哈，逗你的啦。”

-3-

吃完饭，黄JZ小小的打了个哈欠。

“今天很累哦。”

“还好啦，就是课比较多。”

“今天算是我们……第一次正式约会吧？”宋WE对他挑了挑眉毛，“想带你去个地方。”

“好啊。”

坐在摩托车后座，自从第一次不小心碰到他腰然后他整个人都弹了起来之后，黄JZ这次小心翼翼的把手搭在自己的腿上。

宋WE转过头，“你抱紧一点啦！会比较暖和。”

“我怕你等下会翻车耶！”

“噗……快点啦。”说完直接把那两只瘦瘦的手臂环绕在自己身前，还确认似的用力握了一下。

夜晚的风有些凉，不过宋WE说的对，这样真的暖和了一点。

好像有一点恋爱的感觉了。

“哎，你带我来看夜景哦？”

“对呀，我们有一场戏就是在星空下，那就来感受一下嘛。”

“我以为你约我出来看剧本的……”

“哎！看剧本算什么约会啊！”

“那你还按剧本里来？”

“……金牛座真的很爱较真诶。”

-4-

两人坐在椅子上仰望着星空，之前已经连着几天乌云密布，今天老天爷居然也作美，给了他们一片晴空。

“你真的很会挑时间哎，”黄JZ转脸看身边的人，“今天是一轮新月，没有月光的干扰能看到好多星星啊。”

“那当然了！我多厉害！”宋WE臭屁的扬起下巴，冲着他挑了挑眉。趁着他仰头看星星，手自然的绕到身后，轻轻搭在他的腰上。

腰也算是黄JZ比较敏感的地带吧，自然感觉到了那只手的存在，可在这样浪漫场景下，他们的姿势又是那么的自然且合理。有时现实居然会比电视里演的更奇妙，是因为所有的一切都是真实发生的。

“啊，对了。”宋WE想到了什么，从背包里拿出一个保温杯，“给你，热巧。”

“你还准备了这个？”黄JZ有些惊讶于这人的细心。

“你不记得了吗？剧本里我在这场戏就是煮热巧给你喝，只不过我没有工具，所以只能买现成的了。你喝喝看，应该还是热的。”

黄JZ打开喝了一小口。

“好喝吗？”

“嗯！好甜。”一口暖暖的热巧瞬间满足了黄JZ爱吃巧克力的胃口，也悄悄的暖了他的心。

虽然又是借剧本里的桥段，不过已经诚意满满。

-5-

“看，那边那颗星星好亮哦！”

黄JZ顺着宋WE手指向的方向看去。

“那一定是北斗星啦！”宋WE自信满满。

“……可是那面是南面。”

“……”

“白痴哦。”

黄JZ被逗乐了，掏出手机，下载了一个查看星谱的APP。

对比着天空和手机里的参照，来回看了半天，黄JZ才慢慢的说，“那颗应该是天狼星啦……是夜空中最亮的恒星耶。”

宋WE看着臂弯里的人认真的读者APP里的文字，像发现新大陆似的睁大了眼睛。

真的很可爱啊。

软软的声音一点点打在宋WE的心上，也听不清他在念什么，只看到他眼里有星光，比天上的那颗还亮。

情不自禁，探过头，在他的脸上轻轻一啄。

“喂。”被亲的人有些意外，表面上淡定，其实心跳跳的好快。

还没等他反应过来，一个炙热的吻，紧接着贴上了他的双唇。

是他们的初吻啊。

黄JZ恍惚间感觉又经历了一场初恋，心里的小鹿砰砰乱跳，对这突如其来的亲昵毫无准备，只能闭上眼睛，青涩的回应那双柔软的嘴唇。

在被告知宋WE将是演他的对手项豪廷时，他偷偷观察过宋WE的嘴唇，很饱满，很厚实，他也曾偷偷的想过之后拍吻戏，亲起来会是什么感受。

原来和男生接吻，是这样的感觉。

像是吃了一颗Q软的果汁软糖，甜甜的味道从味蕾蔓延到了全身，让他从碰触的那一刻起，就开始迷上了。

星空下的吻，多么偶像剧的场景。此刻，真实的感受到了这极致的浪漫，他大概会把这个吻回味很久很久。

“嗯，好甜。”宋WE露出深深的酒窝。

-6-

黄JZ最近经常走神，脑海里经常想着那个人，有次还差点把做陶器的废料拿进窑里烧。

他们的关系是真实的吗？他不禁在心里打了个问号。

明明都是剧本里的桥段，明明是为了戏才试着交往，他好怕这一切之后，都只是梦一场。

宋WE又有一阵子没约他看剧本了，他快毕业了，事情也特别多。

黄JZ摸了摸嘴唇，那个吻的温度还依稀尚存，那一刻的心跳还记忆犹新。

那一天，他真的爱上宋WE了。

-7-

中午的时候，宋WE跑上前一把拉住在学校里晃荡的黄JZ，拉到了教学后后面。

“怎么都不回我讯息啊？”宋WE握着他的手，轻轻的摩挲着手指的关节，声音也格外的温柔。

“哈？”这才想到晚上忘记给手机充电了，再加上一上午群里的信息轰炸，手机电池早就挂了，“哦，我手机没电了啦。”

“好吧，这次原谅你。”

黄JZ抿抿嘴唇，刚想问找他什么事，就被眼前高大的人壁咚到墙上，飞快的在嘴唇上啄了一下。

黄JZ感觉脸上的快要烧起来了。

“你刚的样子，难道不是想让我亲你吗？”磁性的声音落在通红的耳边，一点点敲打着他的心脏。

“宋WE。”

“嗯？”

“你有没有想过一种可能，就是我真的喜欢上你了。”

宋WE先是愣了一下，然后悄悄加深了脸上的酒窝，“那说明我成功把你追到啦。”

那张唇又蠢蠢欲动的靠近，黄JZ却躲了一下。

“我是说认真的。”

黄JZ承认他有时候分不清他跟宋WE之间是演戏还是现实，他们的进展似乎都按着剧本走，自然而然的约会，自然而然的牵手，再到自然而然的接吻。可是现实和假象之间，隔着一条不清不楚的线，让他分不清虚实。

“我也没有在演戏啊。”宋WE的声音温柔且坚定，“不信我证明跟你看。”

不由分说，把瘦小的人突然按在墙上，然后覆上一个炙热的深吻。黄JZ的上唇被对方的双唇裹住，一点点的吮吸，拉扯，然后舌头滑了进来，轻扫过上颚，和自己的舌头交缠在一起。然后舌头被对方吸起，一点点带入对方的口腔，又是一番缠绵。

他真的很会接吻啊。黄JZ迷迷糊糊的想。

他以为这个吻就是宋WE对他的证明，刚想要调侃他，突然手被一把抓住，然后按在了一个让他脸又瞬间爆红的部位。

宋WE穿了条宽松棉质的裤子，当那个部位发生生理反应时，手感真的再清楚不过了。

“现在信了吗？”

“信……信了。”

-8-

下周就要开机了，周末的晚上他们约了开拍前最后一次看剧本。

其实在一起之后，美其名曰看剧本，其实不过是找个理由约会啦。

宋WE到黄JZ楼下的时候，突然下起了暴雨，本来要去咖啡厅，改成了直接在黄JZ的家里。

“你家人呢？”

“他们都去外地看亲戚了，现在就我自己在家。”

“真的假的？”宋WE的眼里突然放光，“那我今晚可以跟你睡一起吗？”

“噗……随你啦！”

两人靠在床边坐在地毯上，宋WE把黄JZ搂在臂弯里，一起看他们的第一场戏，时不时的探过来讨个吻。

“我们可以坐床上吗？地上坐的我腰都酸了。”

“不行。”黄JZ毫不客气的拒绝了，“你还穿着外面的衣服。”

“那我可以脱衣服吗？”

“……你也没洗澡。”

“那我可以洗澡吗？”

“好啦……”

“一起吗？”

“……”

“一起吧。”

……

黄JZ半拖半就的被拉进了浴室，水汽朦胧让他的眼神失了焦。

原来他的身材这么好，让他不禁咽了口口水。

而这个吞咽的动作，上下浮动的喉结，让宋WE情不自禁的抱住他，和他拥吻。

贴合在一起的下身，带着丝丝电流流遍了两人的全身。

亲吻越发的炙热强烈，理智约越发的远离，迷迷糊糊不知怎么的，从浴室就转移到了卧室的床上。

黄JZ躺在床上，看着上方那人炙热的目光。宋WE的发梢还带着未擦干的水珠，两人微微抬头的下身，抵在对方身上留下晶莹的痕迹。这是他没曾想到过的场景，又有一丝不真实感。

“你先把头发吹干啦。”

宋WE专注的亲吻着他的耳朵，脖子，和胸口，一口回绝“不要。”

“会感冒啦。哎……你轻一点，不要给我种草莓啦！”

“隽。”

“嗯？”

“我是真的喜欢你，你知道吧？”

听到这突然的告白，黄JZ不禁抿嘴笑了。

“我没有在演戏，因为剧本里没有这个。”

下身被温暖的口腔包裹的那一刻，像全身触电一般，黄JZ的心脏快要跳出来了。

-9-

吞吐，舔舐，吸吮，转动……最后一个深 喉，黄JZ在他嘴里交代了。

余韵是强烈的，这跟以往的经历完全不同，久久不散，让他全身微微颤抖。

身下的人挑了挑眉毛，看好戏似的盯着全身泛红的人，颇有成就感。

看到宋WE舔了一下嘴角残留的液体，黄JZ的脑子又轰的一下，坐起身拉着他的后颈，又是一轮唾液的交换。

当他张嘴也同样覆上对方炙热的下身时，他发誓这辈子没想会做这种事。

可是这个当下，一切又是那么合理自然。喜欢一个人，就是会想尽办法讨好他，让他舒服。

他模仿着刚刚对方的动作，吞吐着巨大的部位。脸上红的快要滴血，眼角的生理泪水和嘴角溢出的液体混合在一起，一个深 喉的动作，却让自己呛起来。

“不用勉强自己……哈”

被快感席卷全身，残留的理智却还在心疼心爱的人。

黄JZ改用手，混合的液体上手上的动作更顺滑，上身覆过来，继续亲吻着。

宋WE拉开他的腿，让他跨坐在自己身上，然后握上又重新抬头的部位，做着和他相同的动作。

屋里弥漫着厚重的喘息声，随着手上的动作越发的加快，喘息声也变得更加频繁。两人在颤抖中几乎同时爆发出来，也不管两人身上粘腻的液体，宋WE一把抱住身上的人，让两个滚热的身体紧紧贴在一起。

黄JZ感觉身体像被抽空了一样，但残留的理智和洁癖催着他去清理干净。还没起身，又被拉了回去。

“哎，你很粘诶。”

宋WE依旧抱着不撒手。

“走开啦。”

“不要，就要抱着。”

没力气和赖皮的人抗争，黄JZ只能先妥协，乖乖的趴着。

“都怪你啦，澡白洗了。”

“那就再洗一次吧。”

-10-

宋WE也不知道怎么就爱上了黄JZ，可能是因为他好听的声音，又或是他眼睛里的星光格外的动人，让他移不开眼睛。他只知道爱上了，就是此刻面对他，是心动的感觉。于是才有了为了戏而交往这么“冠冕堂皇”的理由，幸好黄JZ还真吃他着一套。

这不是天生一对，是什么？

接下来还有很长的拍摄和宣传期，就可以光明真大的恋爱啦。

《那一天》正式开拍

“哎，纬恩是感冒了吗？”

“啊……是有一点啦。”

“哎，化妆师给小智补个妆，镜头里能看到脖子上被蚊子咬的包。”

“……”

除了干瞪一眼这只187的巨型“蚊子”，黄JZ只能乖乖坐着补妆。

哼，晚点再收拾你！

Fin.


End file.
